


Fire fire!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, the pairing tag knows what's up B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil gets a call from school about his little brother Lud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire fire!

This one was parent teacher conference right?

A nervous piter patter at the desk made the two feel awkward. Gilbert had never needed to be called for his little brother before. Not once for the 3 years he’s been at this school. So being called now, in the middle of the day no less, was not a good sign for him.

A crisp intake of air.

He felt fidgety. Rubbing his hands underneath the table, he turned his head to the right and looked out the window to the playground with the kids happily running around playing ball games and adventures of knights and fools. Turning back to the teacher, he swallowed hard.

"Mr Beilschmidt, your younger brother, Ludwig, was in an incident”.

Well shit.

"Are you sure it was my little brother? Are you sure it wasn’t someone else?" The teacher shook his head and sighed.

Gilbert didn’t want his little brother to ever get into an incident. Just get through primary school happy and fun and kind of dull. A normal life they should of had.

The teacher shook his head. “Your younger brother accidentally set someone’s book on fire.”

Gilbert stood there looking at the teacher with wide eyes.

"What"

Mr Vargas sighed and looked to the young adult with a frown and confusion. Okay so it just wasn’t just him who thought it was out of the norm for a young boy like Ludwig to accidentally set a classmates book on fire. Accidents do happen though. He cannot deny that.

"He set a classmate’s notebook on fire."

"Okay, but _how did he set his classmate’s notebook on fire.”_

 _"Well there was the fact that he said something about his **older brother** telling him about how magnifying glasses can create fires”. _ Mr Vargas didn’t sounds happy in the slightest. There was a loud shriek from outside as the calls of students crying for Mr. Vargas help because Ludwig set something on fire again.

Mr Vargas glared to Gilbert who only moved back into his chair. Getting up from behind the desk, he quickly wrote something down onto the piece of paper and placed it within Gilbert’s hands.

"If you ever need any help, just ask!" With that he left the classroom to tend to the fire Ludwig had created.

On the paper was a hastily scribbled phone number with a name and a small sentence underneath.

Feliciano Vargas.

We met under bad circumstances, and your little brother seems to be much of a handful, so call if you ever need help, or want to continue the conversation where we left off.

What exactly…?

Shit.

His brother had set something of fire **_again_**.

“ _LUDDY YOU BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL WENT THROUGH YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OKAY TO SET THINGS ON FIRE”._ He heard his little brother yell from somewhere in the school.

With that he grabbed his coat and ran out of the classroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe this fic had taken me 2 months to write omfg.


End file.
